UnMedicated
by EmiTheStrangeXX0
Summary: Dairen comes into the arcade unmedicate, he's hyper,impusive, and Serena is his chosen victim. SereDar


Hello everyone! Since I've been on a little spree of one-shots I decided to write ANOTHER! I was working on another chapter for my other fanfiction_ What These Eyes Cannot See_, when I had the most hilarious idea come into my mind, and I decided I had to write it as a one-shot fic. I haven't done many humor/romance fanfiction, so it's about time I did one. Let me know how I did Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 1: Un-medicated**

Serena was sitting in her normal booth at the arcade contemplating the absurd set of Math problems in front of her. Algebra 2 was totally over rated, and a complete waste of time. She wasn't the only one that felt that way so she was sure that if the entire school revolted against they wouldn't have to take it anymore. Sadly, her parents had put her on probation because of her horrible grades, she had to get them or else…

Serena let out a huge sigh and tried to concentrate on what she was purpose to be doing, it was a lot harder than she thought. Sometimes people needed a healthy distracted to concentrate. Thinking on that Serena reached into her bag to pull on her headphones when the door to the arcade let out a merry jingle. Curiosity got the better of her and she looked up to see who it was. She inwardly groaned none other than her most hated civilian enemy had just walked through the door, Darien Chiba. Of course one of the most handsome guys she had to see was the worst jerk on the planet, fate was cruel and unrelenting.

Serena fully intended to work on making herself invisible so she wouldn't be subjected to relentless teasing today; as in conspicuously as she could she slipped under the table of the booth and crouch on the ground under it trying to stay unseen.

As she watched Darien swagger over to the arcade counter where he usually sat Serena thought she saw something different about him. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to discern what it was. There seemed to be more of a bounce in his step, one that she usually had in hers, and he had a huge smile plastered on his face. It was bordering on the 'I'm so high' looking face, and Serena's frowned deepened, what could Darien possible be so happy about. As Darien flopped down onto the stool-yes flopped- she strained to hear the conversation between him and Andrew ease dropping without feeling a shred of guilt.

"Hello Andrew," Darien trilled sitting down, his leg lightly bouncing up and down as if he were waiting for something. Andrew froze in what he was doing and immediately noticed something very different about his best friend today.

"Hi Darien, you want the usual?"

"No-o-o" Darien said stretching the word out, "I want soda today."

Andrew felt his eyes widen considerable; Darien didn't notice cheerfully looking around the arcade for something interesting to watch. One moment he was looking out the window at a random bird the next he was looking at some random kid running through the arcade. _Oh, no…_ Andrew thought with dread recognizing the symptoms of his friend.

"Um, Darien I don't think that's a good idea," Andrew said tentatively.

"Of course it is Andrew, if you don't give me one I'll go get it myself," Darien threatened with a devilish smile on his face. That spurred Andrew into action, he remembered all to well the destruction Darien had caused in the back rooms the last timed he'd been like this. He set a large fizzy, caffeinated drink in front of Darien which he attacked immediately.

"Darien…are you un-medicated?" Andrew asked carefully. Darien lifted his head from his drink and nodded his head enthusiastically. Andrew took a couple of steps back knowing that he had to act quickly. When Darien was un-medicated he was very impulsive, doing whatever came to mind. He ate a lot of sugary food items and that only made him worse, there was no telling what he would do. Andrew had to run to his apartment and get his medication as fast as he could, getting Darien to finally take it would be a strenuous task, but it had to be done or worse things would happen. There was no telling what Darien would do since he was out in the open, the possibilities were endless.

Andrew as quickly as he could untied his white apron and took off running out the door. Darien's eyes followed him curiously the set down his now empty drink on the table hyperness running through his veins. He swung around in his chair facing the occupants of the arcade, his eyes searching through them looking for someone else. Now that Andrew was gone there was no one to bug or play with so he had to find someone else. He eyes lit as he spotted a familiar figure huddled under the table of one of the booths. With a wicked smile on his face he stood and began to walk over.

Serena let out a terrified squeak as Darien got up and began to walk over to her. Darien was un-medicated? Serena tried to think about what that would mean, she remembered some people at school came more hyper than usual and that was when they were un-medicated. But putting Darien in that same category seemed stupid and silly; Darien was much too responsible a person to forget to take medication. But Serena had heard their conversation and Andrew had run off like the hounds of the devil were on his heels, and maybe that meant there was something to be feared here. The fact that he'd seen her and was walking over to her right now made Serena a little nervous. He had a smile on his face that reminded her of a picture she'd seen of a pixie. Devilish and impish little creatures loving to make immense trouble and discomfort, and Darien was wearing the same smile on his face; as if looking for his next victim. It was hard to not make a run for it herself; maybe Andrew had the right idea.

_Too late!_ She thought with a terrified squeal as his black shoes were right in front of her. Darien leaned down looking at her, his face inches from hers.

"What are you doing down here Meatball Head?" he asked a distinct teasing, mischievous tone in his voice. Serena gulped a little intimidated by his proximity; being trapped under a table wasn't the best situation in the world.

"Um…I-I was…" she said scrambling for as excuse.

"Doing what Meatball Head?" he asked perching his head on his hands staring at her like this was all some fun little game.

"I was looking for something I dropped!" she squealed saying the first things that came to mind. Trying to scoot back a little, but the light in Darien's eyes told her that he knew that she was lying.

"You're lying Meatball Head," he said surging forward suddenly. Without even knowing how it happened Serena was being pressed into the floor by his superior weight his face extremely close to hers. Serena's cheeks heated up immediately trying shift away from their intimate position, but Darien wouldn't move, and he didn't seem to mind.

"C'mon Meatball Head, tell the truth," he purred.

"I was trying to hide from you," Serena said immediately wanting to her away from this strange and impulsive, it was down right scary. He raise and eyebrow knowing that she wasn't telling the entire truth. Serena didn't want to provoke him anymore, "Ok,andIwaseasedroppingonyourconversationcanyouletmegoknowplease," she squeaked.

Darien looked satisfied and appeased by her answer then looked very thoughtful for a moment.

"Will you let me up now?" Serena asked in a small voice as the silence stretched on.

"No," Darien said like a stubborn child.

"Please?'

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No"

"With a cherry on top?"

"I hate cherries."

"With brown sugar and ice-cream?"

"Ewww sounds disgusting."

"Hey! I've had it, it's not that bad."

"No"

"Oh, come one!"  
"Nope!"

"Ummm, with gummy bears and starburst?"

"Try recees."

"With Reeces on top?'

"No"

"GAH! You're so frustrating!"

"Think of it as a change of roles."

"That's not funny."

"Hahahahaha."

"Please?" she tried again.

"No!"

"What do you want?"

"Will you give me something Meatball Head?" he asked intrigued.

"Fine, whatever, will you let me up now?"

"I'll remember this."

She groaned, "Don't remind me now let me up."

"Not yet."

"WHY NOT!" she screeched.

"You look so cute when you're angry."

"Don't get off the subject, let me up!"

"Awwww Meatball Head you've hurt my feelings."

"I don't care."

"Now that was mean, you need to be punished."

"You're not my father."

"You're getting ice-cream with me."

"What?"

"That is you punishment, come along," he said finally pushing off of her and standing up. Serena could only lie there under the table dumbfounded and shocked, what the hell was he talking about?

"Come on you slow poke," he said reaching under the table and grabbing her ankle, and pulled her out. Serena squeaked her hands flying to her skirt to keep it from bunching up around her waist. Before she knew what was happening Darien had lifted her to her feet and thrown her over his shoulders like s sack of potatoes.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Stop screeching Meatball Head."

"No! Put me down right now! Where are you taking me?" she demanded.

"You have a punishment to fulfill."

"Who says jerk!"  
"Me, said jerk," he said strolling out of the arcade with a huge smile on his face. Serena was of course fighting tooth and nail to be put down, but he didn't even seem to notice.

Darien was son stopped when Andrew came running up to him and stopped trying to catch his breath.

"Darien I need the keys to your apartment," Andrew said reaching out a hand for them. Darien only gave his friend a wider smile and happily dropped the keys into his outstretched hand.

"Andrew! Help!" Serena screamed.

"Serena is that you?" Andrew asked trying to see who it was Darien had hefted over his shoulder.

"Yes, make him put me down!"  
Andrew looked at Darien, but Darien only shook his head, as much as Andrew wanted to help Serena he had to get Darien's medication before things got worse.

"Well…you're not going to ravish her are you?" he asked Darien wanting to make sure Serena wasn't in any real danger.

A glint entered Darien's eyes and he said, "I just might."

"Well, guess it can't be helped," Andrew said before running off.

"ANDREW!" Serena yelled furious.

"Be quiet Meatball Head you're hurting me ears," Darien whined.

"The put me down," Serena said in annoyance.

"No-o-o" Darien trilled starting again for the park. "Now behave up there and I'll get you anything you want."

"I don't care what ice-cream I get, I want to be put down this instant."

"I'm sorry life isn't being fair to you Meatball Head."

"I'll say out of all the days you had to choose to be interested in me you had to be un-medicated."

Darien didn't respond and just began whistling a merry tune as he walked. Serena just sighed in defeat knowing that she was going to be getting ice-cream with him willingly or not. Before she knew it Darien set her on her feet again, startled by the sudden movement her legs went out from under her, Darien's arms caught her.

"Are you swooning for me Meatball Head," he purred staring down at her.

"Hardly," Serena said fighting a blush from heating her cheeks. She pushed out his arms looking around to see where they were. They were in the park in front of an ice-cream vender and Darien was already scoping out the choices. Serena sighed again and walked up next to him and began looking for what she could get. She might as well cooperate, she would have to be careful not to set him off again, and there was no predicting him in this state.

Serena ended up getting a large bowl, strawberry ice-cream with bananas, strawberries, and rainbow sprinkles on it. yum Darien also got a large bowl with chocolate ice-cream, hot fudge, and chocolate sprinkles and chunks in it. When Darien began attacking his ice-cream with the same gusto that Serena always ate her food Serena could only stare for a couple minuets. _He must really like chocolate,_ Serena decided, lots of people had cravings of a certain food.

"What are you thinking?" Darien asked.

"That if you were a woman we would probably see you drowning in chocolate for a week every month," Serena said wryly.

"Get you mind out of the gutter Meatball Head, I am not a woman," Darien said indignantly returning to his ice-cream.

"I was just thinking of your love for chocolate in different terms." Serena said savoring another bite of her sundae. "Besides I could categorize this as a mood swing anyway."

"I don't PMS," Darien said laughing, Serena began laughing along with him realizing how absurd their conversation really was. Serena listened intently she'd never heard Darien laugh before, and she decided she liked him a lot better when he was laughing.

"How is that?" Darien asked eyeing her ice-cream intently.

"It's amazing, but you can't have any," Serena said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Why not I paid for it."

"Because it's mine."

"You can have some of mine too."

"I don't want yours I probably die from chocolate overdose."

"Baby," Darien said still looking at her ice-cream. "Please Meatball Head?" he asked trying a different tactic. Serena looked up to see him looking at her with watery puppy eyes. Serena was so taken aback by the expression because she'd never seen it on Darien's face she almost gave in.

"N-No, it's my ice-cream," Serena said deliberately taking a huge scoop of it and stuffing it in her mouth. Darien's eyes narrowed and took on a mischievous glint.

"Fine Serena, you've forced me to change tactics." Darien said and before Serena knew what was happening Darien swooped down and sealed their lips together.

Serena was so surprised her mouth opened in a gasp, which was a mistake. His tongue entered her mouth and Serena was swept by such a warm feeling she didn't even notice his intent. He expertly maneuvered the ice-cream from her mouth into his and he pulled away a satisfied look in his eyes. Serena could only stare up at him with a helpless look in her eyes still captivated by this new feeling his kiss had inspired.

Darien's eyes smoldered and he lowered his mouth to hers again, Serena met him with a small sigh. His lips moved over her his tongue seeking and searching through her mouth as if were searching for more ice-cream in her mouth. But this time he wanted to taste her, this high school girl that had intrigued him since the day he saw her.

Darien lifted his head again and once again Serena could only stare in shock as the reality of the situation finally sunk in.

"One would think you're less innocent than you appear," Darien purred down to her. Serena blushed and quickly pushed out of his arms. On que Andrew called Darien's name from the distance. They both looked to see him running over with a small bottle in his hand.

"Here Darien take this right now!" Andrew said shoving tow pills into Darien's hand. He took them without questions and tossed them back. Serena felt a feeling of sadness move over her, when he was un-medicated would he still feel the same way about her? Did he feel anything even now?

"Thank you Andrew, I'll try to remember to take them," Darien told his friend with a smile. Andrew let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Alright, I have to get back to the arcade," he said walking off. Darien turned to Serena and looked at her with a glowing emotion in his eyes that Serena was afraid to identify.

"Could I interest you Serena in having dinner with me tonight," Darien asked stepping closer invading her personal space.

"What? But you're medicated now, don't we resume are normal lives at this point?" Serena asked afraid of his answer.

"No," he said laughing, "I've loved you for a long time Serena, my un-medicated state only made me reckless enough to admit it to you. I love you Serena, my little Meatball Head. So will you do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?"

Serena was so shocked that she could only stand there with her mouth open. After a while she closed it and said, "I think I can consider it, if you kiss me again?"

"That can be arranged," Darien said leaning down to do exactly as she said.

The End.


End file.
